


checkmate

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: neville100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “So, it’s true then? What everyone says? That you’re hung like a Hippogriff?"
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> for @[neville100](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #422: hippogriff.

  
“So, it’s true then?” Pansy asks. “What everyone says?”

“W-what?” Neville stutters, unable to think with Pansy so close to him, pressing her chest against him. Her dress has a deep neckline and he hasn’t been able to stare at her breasts all night.

“That you’re hung like a Hippogriff.” Pansy’s hand drops to Neville’s trousers, which have tented, despite Neville’s strict instructions to his appendage to _stay down_.

Neville blushes.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Longbottom. I have---”

Neville cuts her off before she can finish, kissing her and bringing his hand underneath her skirt, feeling how wet she is.

_Checkmate.  
_


End file.
